Along with social development and progress, people's life quality is improving, but the population suffering from sub-health and obesity is also increasing due to work stress and lack of exercise. Moreover, most of the places for fitness are in the open air and they are dramatically affected by the weather, so that it is difficult for people to keep up with their schedule for exercise. Consequently, in order to meet people's needs, more and more types of indoor fitness equipment are developed and become increasingly popular. However, conventional fitness equipment has the following disadvantages: (1) they are complicated in structure and big in size, therefore large space and professional trainers are required. They are suitable for gyms not for home use; (2) they are high in price and unaffordable for ordinary families; (3) they only have a few functions. Consequently, many manufacturers and people have made development and trial production aiming to solve the above problems, but a satisfactory product is still unavailable.